Diseases of the posterior segment of the eye are conventionally treated by direct injection of a therapeutic agent. Treatment of diseases often requires repeated injections, which means repeated injury to the eye. Repeated injury to the eye increases the risk of complications, such as infection, endophthalmitis, high intraocular pressure, glaucoma, cataract, retinal detachment and bleeding, and insufficient wound healing.
What is needed is a device and method for mitigating the risk of such complications. What is needed is a device and method for providing a safe compartmental portal for one or multiple injections of therapeutic agent into the eye.